


a perfect hiding spot

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Ed, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Roy, Roy complimenting Ed, blushing Ed, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ed just wanted to hide in Roy's Office. Who could have known that this would lead to him and Roy getting closer than ever before?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 237





	a perfect hiding spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote in like a hundred years, english isn't my native language and it's not beta-read, so please don't be too harsh on this little fic.

As fast as he could Ed ran through the corridors of Central Headquarters, taking every sharp turn on his way. Every now and again he glanced over his shoulder to check whether he was still being followed. And he was. Although the man was all red in the face and had gotten way slower by now, he was still not giving up on his goal of catching Ed. Under normal circumstances it would have been the easiest thing in the world to outrun the guy who's big, fat body couldn't possibly keep up with Edward's speed, but after Ed had spent his entire mission and the whole day running around and kicking people's butts, he was simply too tired now. Fighting wasn't an option for the same reason and since outrunning the guy seemed impossible, the only solution was to find a place to hide. Ed gathered his last strength for a final sprint to where he knew he would be safe.

“Gotcha!”, the Lieutenant yelled as he burst into the room. Five surprised faces looked at him, none of which was the Fullmetal Alchemist's. “Got who?”, Havoc asked. “That red wearing shrimp that punched me! I lost sight of him for a moment, but this is the only room he could have hid in!”, he explained while he walked around in the office, observing every corner. The other five exchanged confused looks. “Has anybody seen a red wearing shrimp?”, Hawkeye asked, her face looking as innocent as a battle hardened woman could look. The rest collectively shook their heads. “That would be quite a sight. I'm certain we would have noticed if a shrimp had walked into our office.”, Breda said, earning nods from the rest of the team. The Lieutenant squinted his eyes at them. “But there is no other door nearby through which he could have escaped. Except of course this one!”, he pointed at the door to Mustang's private office. “But he would have had to pass us in order to get to that door...” “...and since we didn't see anyone, that's not possible.”, Falman finished Fuery's sentence, but it was too late. The Lieutenant already tossed Mustang's door open.

The loud thud of his office door being flung open made Roy Mustang look up from his paperwork. A big red-faced man stood in the door frame, curiously peeking at the room. “Can I help you?”, Roy asked in a tone of voice that made no secret of his anger. The man flinched and looked at Mustang as if he had just noticed him. “I was just looking for someone..”, he attempted to explain, but the look on Mustang's face made him go quiet. “And that's supposed to be an excuse for bothering me while I'm busy? For behaving like you live here, ignoring me when you burst into my office, not even knocking? Must be someone important to make you forget your manners.”, Roy made a disapproving sound, “As you can see you're the only unwanted guest in here. You've been bothering me for nothing.” The Lieutenant gulped and corrected his posture in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. “Sorry, Sir.”, he mumbled, closed the door and left as fast as he could.

Roy waited a moment until he couldn't hear any footsteps any more, then all his fake anger vanished and he leaned back in his chair. A smile spread across Roy's face as he gazed at the bundle of blond hair that was pressed against his thigh. Ed looked up at him. “Is he gone?”, he whispered, big golden eyes fixed on his superior. “Yes”, Roy answered, “you're safe now.” Ed tried to crawl out of his hiding spot under Roy's desk but the narrow space didn't allow much movement. He struggled a bit until Roy reached down, grabbed Ed's hip and lifted him on his lap. “Now tell me”, Roy brushed a strand of hair out of Ed's blushing face, “what kind of trouble did you get yourself in this time?” He folded his hands behind Ed's back, curiously watching Ed who nervously chewed his lip.

“It's nothing, really...”, Ed mumbled, “ I just bumped into that Lieutenant by accident and he yelled at me that I should apologize, which I would have done if he hadn't yelled by the way, and I kinda panicked and punched him in the stomach, but then he tried to punch me back so I started to run away- Wah! What are you doing?!” Ed blushed even more when Roy untied Ed's hair band and buried his hands in the blond flowing mane. Careful not to pull any hairs Roy brushed through the strands again and again until Ed was so relaxed, he almost started to purr. “Your braid has become a mess from all the running.”, Roy explained, “Would be a shame to keep such beauty in such a messy state.” Ed frowned at him. “What do you mean by beauty?”, he wanted to know. He expected it was some stupid joke that he didn't get yet, but he was proven wrong. “I mean you. You are a beauty. I've never seen anyone nearly as stunning as you.”, Roy explained and gently cupped Ed's face in his hands. Ed blinked in surprise and fumbled for words while he blushed more. Making Ed blush seemed to be a new hobby of Mustang, he continued to do so some more. “You don't realize that, do you? How amazing you are.”, Roy chuckled softly, “You don't know how much I adore you, do you?” He leaned his forehead against Ed's and gazed at him with the warmest expression Ed had ever seen on him. 

“What's gotten into you all of a sudden?”, Ed mumbled, shifting a little closer to Roy and placing his hands on Roy's shoulders, “You're being sappy.” “It seems protecting someone from some rude giant and doing so by hiding the person under one's desk has a tendency of reminding one of the suppressed feelings one has for that person.”, Roy answered just as quiet. Ed looked down and bit his lip. “You're being stupid.” “Do you mind?” Ed shook his head. “No, I already knew that you're stupid.” Roy chuckled again. “I meant my feelings for you. Do you mind them?”, he asked. Ed's eyes became the size of saucers at that. “You really do? You really...”, Ed took a deep breath and forced himself to look into Mustang's eyes. “I...I don't mind. Quite the opposite in fact, you know... I...I do have...feelings for you too- mh!” His confession was suddenly interrupted by Roy's lips on his own. Roy folded his arms behind Ed's back and pressed him against his chest, all the while kissing Ed as if he didn't intend to ever stop. It took Ed a moment to shake off the surprise, but then he started to kiss back, shy at first but getting a little bolder every moment, welcoming Roy's tongue in his mouth. He grabbed two fistfuls of Roy's uniform and pulled him closer by it.

Riza gathered the documents that needed to be signed. Since there was silence in Mustang's office now, she assumed that Ed and Roy where done with their conversation and it was safe to interrupt them now. She knocked on the door and opened it. “Sir, you need to sign these.”, she said, absent-mindedly looking at the papers in her hand to check whether she had all of them with her. A yelp of surprise made her look up and see Edward run away from Roy's desk, his hair billowing behind him. “E-Excuse me.”, he muttered as he passed Riza and ran out of the office. Confused, Riza looked at Roy, hoping for an explanation. “What was that- Why is your lip bleeding?”, she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Roy sat at his desk with a faint smile on his face, still gazing at the door through which Ed had just vanished. “Just a little bite out of surprise..”, he said in a sort of dreamy voice, leaving Riza even more confused than before. He stood up and made his way out of the office. “Where are you going? You know you have work to do.”, Riza wanted to know, but Roy already left the office. “Just need to catch someone.”, he mumbled, “Hopefully he won't hide from me.”


End file.
